The whole Story A Sirius fic
by Lauren Black aka padfoot
Summary: A life full of angst, loves and friends, all getting mixed up in the crazy web that only Sirius and his weird mind can create.
1. Who Am I?

**Hello people!!!**

And welcome to my first fanfic on fanfic.net! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**

Nothing belongs to me but the plot and a few select characters. Don't sue. Simple as that.

**Summary**

Sirius' story. His whole story. 

A life full of angst, loves and friends, all getting mixed up in the crazy web that only Sirius and his weird mind can create.

He gets accepted to Hogwarts and his life starts to look up.

There is a catch. There's always a catch in Sirius' life.

He falls in love with a girl.

That usually doesn't mean trouble, but with this girl, it's different….

****

****

****

****

**The whole Story.**

Chapter 1**-Who am I?**

If I told you who I was, right now, you would probably panic. You would be thinking something along the lines of 'Oh no, I can't believe _he is here, right now!'_

Unless you knew the whole story.

I don't think many people do, but, if you don't, this is for you. 

Always listen to the full story.

When I was younger, I never thought I'd be imprisoned for something like this. Sure, I was a troublemaker and a lot of people were always angry with me for one thing or another. At school, I was in the headmasters' office half of the time and I knew all of my Dads' 'punishment' speeches off by heart. Although I was a naughty kid, I never thought this would happen. 

You still want to know who I am.

Ok. Get ready to run away. I know you will.

My name is Sirius Black.

****

****

**Hope you like it.**

**Please R+R**

****

****

****

****

****


	2. The whole story

**Hello people!!!**

And welcome to my first fanfic on fanfic.net! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**

Nothing belongs to me but the plot and a few select characters. Don't sue. Simple as that.

**Summary**

Sirius' story. His whole story. 

A life full of angst, loves and friends, all getting mixed up in the crazy web that only Sirius and his weird mind can create.

He gets accepted to Hogwarts and his life starts to look up.

There is a catch. There's always a catch in Sirius' life.

He falls in love with a girl.

That usually doesn't mean trouble, but with this girl, it's different….

****

****

****

****

**The whole Story.**

Chapter 2-The whole story.

Why didn't you run away?

You want to listen to the whole story?

I'll tell you then.

I'll start from, ah yes.

Here we go….


	3. An eleven year old Sirius

**Hello people!!!**

And welcome to my first fanfic on fanfic.net! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**

Nothing belongs to me but the plot and a few select characters. Don't sue. Simple as that.

**Summary**

Sirius' story. His whole story. 

A life full of angst, loves and friends, all getting mixed up in the crazy web that only Sirius and his weird mind can create.

He gets accepted to Hogwarts and his life starts to look up.

There is a catch. There's always a catch in Sirius' life.

He falls in love with a girl.

That usually doesn't mean trouble, but with this girl, it's different….

****

****

****

****

**The whole Story **

Chapter 3-An eleven year old Sirius.

'I can't let them catch me this time. It will be one too many times. I will just keep running. They won't get me.'

I was running down the road, escaping my Fathers much expected punishment. He won't come after me. He won't waste his life on me when he has more important things to be done. Like work. My Father was a highly regarded businessman. He hated me so much, because I wasn't like him. 

'I don't want to be like him!' Why would I? My Father would probably leave me to come back when I get hungry. He probably hoped I would get eaten by the wolves, in the forest, on the border of the little town we lived in.

This wasn't the first time I had tried to run away. I had tried it a lot of times, but I always came back. 

'This time will be different! I won't come back. I'll find a children's home if I have to. I won't go back.' At that time, I lived with my father, stepmother and stepbrother and sister. I hated them all. They were all mean to me because I was the youngest, or the one who had been expelled from 39 different schools at the age of ten, but most of all, because I was different.

I was a wizard. Even when I hadn't known what I was, I had always been different. Something strange had always happened whenever I got angry, things I couldn't explain. I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and I would have done anything to go, but my Dad wrote back, saying I couldn't. My place had probably been given to somebody else by that time. I frowned, remembering every minute of it. I had gotten the letter and didn't really intend to show anyone, just casually ask for money for school supplies. My Dad asked

'What school?'

'One you've never heard of.'

'What school? And what's that?' My father snatched the letter out of my hands and read it quickly. I knew what was coming next. 'YOU MOST CERTAINLY CANNOT GO TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL. GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME BACK DOWN UNTILL DINNER!' He turned the paper around and wrote on the back…

_My son will not be coming to your nonsense school! Don't expect him there! Leave me and my family alone or I will get the police on you! I will do it, so it's best if you stay away and go back to your cauldrons!__ Good day to you, you freaks!_

He sent it off with the owl the letter came with. ('Freakish way of sending letters'-Mr. Black.) I stomped upstairs to my room and locked the door. I got a big night bag out and packed it with clothes, the food supplies I had in my bedroom and anything else I might have needed. I opened the window and climbed out onto the tree. My Dad saw me and ran out of the door, cursing at me and shouting at me. Luckily, I was a fast runner, so I out ran him.

**R+R and I will love you.**


	4. Too Much history

**I'm back and Happy!**

I GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to Samantha and Lover of the dragon. You are forever on my 'worship list'. To all of you who read this but didn't review, or didn't read it at all, you are on my 'to die list' unless you review today. (I'm just kidding.)

Or I will get Samantha to track you down, instead of tracking me down. It's all good.

Now, onto the next part.

By the way, you'll notice I don't submit in chapters. That is because my chapters are very short, so I have to do this. Once I get a bit more time on my hands, I will submit the chapters properly.

Thank you.

****

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing belongs to me but the plot and a few select characters. Don't sue. Simple as that.

**Summary**

Sirius' story. His whole story. 

A life full of angst, loves and friends, all getting mixed up in the crazy web that only Sirius and his weird mind can create.

He gets accepted to Hogwarts and his life starts to look up.

There is a catch. There's always a catch in Sirius' life.

He falls in love with a girl.

That usually doesn't mean trouble, but with this girl, it's different…

Chapter 4-Too much history.

 Here I was, running from my biggest problem. When my mother was alive, she told me that you should never run from your problems. You should deal with them and be brave. How I missed my mum. I almost started crying, right there, but, as my mother used to say, 'chin up.' My father used to be so nice when she was alive. When she died, he locked himself away and confined himself. Debbie, his Guidance counsellor, helped him. They fell for each other. She had been divorced, with kids. They married each other and lived as a family of four. With another boy lying forgotten. Me.

I couldn't take it. I relaxed and let the tears that had been held from 3 years of torture flow uncontrollably. I sat down, leaning against a wall and cried into my hands. I sat there for ages, almost letting me cry myself to sleep.

I was nearly asleep, when a somewhat, familiar voice brought me back to consciousness.

'Excuse me?' The boy said uncertainly. I looked up. 'Sirius Black? Is that you?!?!?'

It was James Potter. He went to my last primary school. I never had any friends there because I didn't want any. I never wanted to be around people since after my Mum died.

'Yeah, it's me.'

'Why were you crying? What's wrong?' James was definitely the most popular boy in Rush primary. (My last school) He was really nice and always helped people. He was a troublemaker, like me. He had a smile that made girls melt, even if he was only 11 and he had money to make the queen jealous. 

'Nothing, I don't want to talk about it. Ok.'

'Oh, ok, but what are you doing in front of my house at 8:00 at night? Don't you live on the other side of town?'

'Your house?' I looked up at the house, which I was sitting in front of, for the first time. The house was HUGE! It was white and had loads of towers and balconies, looking more like a castle than a house. It was amazing. 'You live _here! I mean, I knew you were rich, but wow!'_

'Yeah.' He said grimly, 'So what are you doing here at eight o'clock at night? Not planning to sleep on the streets are you?' He asked, lightening the mood.

I frowned.

'I ran away. No big deal.'

'You ran away?' He looked shocked. I thought he would ask me why, instead, he said. 'We always have spare bedrooms if you need a place to stay.'

'Really?' James was so nice. He didn't even know me very well.

'Yeah! God knows you can't stay out on these streets after dark. Let's go inside.' He went through the gate and I followed, still awed at how nice James was. I wouldn't have done that to someone I didn't know. 'Wait here while I tell my Mum.' He walked away, leaving me alone in a room the size of my house. 

**Look at the button below.**

**Press it. **


End file.
